


Don't Bring Tomorrow

by kaguneko (alittlecoco)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bittersweet, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sexual Content, ambiguous - Freeform, ample crying, erwin cried, i say bittersweet but i mean painful... i cried, loss of a spouse, or possible unhealthy coping mechanisms, possible ghost!levi, we all cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko
Summary: Written forZedas part of a collab she graciously asked me to do with her. I love you, darling.  She gave me the first few lines, a sneak peak of her art, and the premise, and I ran wild.HERE IS THE ART, oh dear god I'm a puddle.Erwin still sees Levi sometimes, at night when he can't tell if he's dreaming or haunted.  He doesn't care either way and he doesn't want morning to come.





	Don't Bring Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> Letting go is hard to do.
> 
>  
> 
> Some music to break your heart:  
> [Tomorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqxJ5oC7s1E) by Daughter

 

_Levi always arrives resplendent in the dead of night, scars proud and unapologetic. He seems to glow, a vitality which leaves Erwin both awestruck and fearful._

 

 

 

* * *

  

 

This time, he appeared with a quiet, disapproving tut that startled Erwin upright.  His head shot up from where his chin rested on his chest, knocking back against the headboard.

  
“ _Levi_ ,” he gasped, throat tightening.  Levi sat cross-legged on the end of the bed with his arms folded.   _Their_ bed.  Erwin still slept on his own side and when he did the laundry, he made sure Levi’s pillow was washed in the detergent he liked best.  Just in case.

  
“You shouldn’t fall asleep like that,” Levi murmured, glancing at the open book in Erwin’s lap.  “Bad for your back.”

  
“I wasn’t sleeping,” Erwin said.  His voice caught and he had to press his fingertips to the corners of his mouth to stop his lips from trembling.  “I can’t—”  He struggled for air.  

  
Levi shifted, brows drawing together as a frown carved his mouth into a severe line.  He wore an oversized white button-down tonight that shone with the same pearly glow as his skin, like he was lit up from the inside by starlight.  The shirt rode up on his thighs when he shifted, leaving them bared all the way to the crinkled curve of his hips, just beginning to expose his dark curls.  It was enough to wretch a sob from Erwin’s chest; he’d not had nearly enough time to worship Levi in all the ways he’d wanted.

  
Levi caught Erwin’s gaze clinging to his naked skin and the look he offered in return was achingly fond.  “Erwin,” he said softly, “breathe.”

  
Erwin shook his head, pressing his lips together hard.  The seam of them was wet and warm and salty.  He blinked, scattering more tears to drip along his jawline, before knocking the book off his legs and holding his arms open.  
Levi’s face crumpled and he was in Erwin’s lap in a firefly-flicker of movement, straddling Erwin with sturdy, bare legs clinging to either side of his hips.  

  
“Erwin.”  He took hold of Erwin’s face and pressed their foreheads together, swiping his thumbs along Erwin’s damp cheekbones.  “Erwin, _breathe_.”

  
Erwin kept his eyes wide open.  He never closed them when Levi was there if he could manage.  He butted his face up against Levi’s and finally registered the hysterical sobs coming from his chest in hitches.  He tried to close his mouth against them, but they leaked out the wet seam of his mouth anyhow.

  
Gently, carefully, Levi picked his hands up from where they gripped the covers and placed them on his hips, up under that white shirt he used to wear to tease Erwin over sunlit pancakes on lazy mornings because he knew—he _knew_ —Erwin would bend him over the breakfast table and lick him open, sweet as their syrup.

  
“Levi,” Erwin rasped, swallowing hard against the whine in his throat.  “I’ve _missed you_.”  His hands flexed against Levi’s hips, too cool, like enchanted marble.  “It was a long time, this time.”

  
Levi’s own throat bobbed.  He bent to kiss Erwin cheeks more gently than he used to, cupping his hands around the back of his neck.  “Yeah,” he whispered.  “But you look good, Erwin.  You finally shaved.”  He pointedly rubbed his cheek against Erwin’s.

  
A damp, pitiful snort slipped out with Erwin’s next sob. 

  
“No, I mean it.  That shit gave me beard-burn.”  Levi peppered more kisses across Erwin’s jaw, shifting in Erwin’s lap.  He was hard to hold.

  
Erwin coughed up another snort.  “You liked it,” he huffed despite himself.  
The wicked look Levi gave him didn’t suit his angelic glow in the slightest.  “Oh, did I?  I can’t recall.”

  
Erwin’s mouth twitched with aching amusement.  “You don’t remember that one night?”  He rested his forehead briefly against Levi’s collarbones.  Levi’s little fingers stroked along the back of his neck.  They were cold.

  
“Guess it didn’t make much of an impression,” Levi sighed, as if put-upon.  
Erwin wrestled with a few more shuddering breaths, trying to wrangle his broken heart under control for this one night.  Just this one night.  And then one more, and another and another and—

  
“Erwin, _breathe_.”  Those cold fingers trailed down to rest over one of Erwin’s hands where he gripped Levi’s hips too tightly.  Maybe Levi wouldn’t be able to leave this time.  

  
Erwin sucked a breath.  It hurt.

  
“One more,” Levi urged.

  
Erwin heaved a crackling sigh.

  
Levi gathered up Erwin’s hands between his own and sat back, bringing Erwin’s knuckles to his lips.  Erwin managed another gulp of air, keeping his gaze focused on Levi’s storm-cloud eyes.  

  
“Good,” Levi murmured.  He kissed the ring on Erwin’s finger, and then pressed Erwin’s hands to the side of his face.

  
“Sorry,” Erwin whispered.  He hated to waste their time with tears.

  
Levi closed his eyes tightly for a moment, leaning his cheek harder against Erwin’s hands.  “Me too.”

  
“No.”  Erwin’s heart lurched.  “Baby, no.  Don’t be.”

  
Levi opened his eyes, exhausted and devastated and nearly human. 

  
“Baby, don’t,” Erwin murmured.  “It’s not your fault.”

  
Levi’s mouth worked hard for a moment, wobbling and thinning, pressing hard against what Erwin thought might be tears.  Then, despite the pained pinch of his brows, Levi shook himself visibly before the corner of his mouth curved in a weak attempt at a grin.  “Jog my memory about that one night?”  His voice wavered; he was so brave.

  
Erwin took a breath.  He could play.  For Levi, he could.  He tilted his head, “Which one?”

  
Levi rolled his hips slowly, as if casually stretching.  They were both soft against each other.  He shrugged.  “Any.”  His smile was more believable now.

  
Erwin watched the slow roll of his hips under his palms, mesmerized.  “How about you jog mine?” 

  
Levi’s expression brightened, eyes narrowing, lips twisting.  Erwin found himself leaning forward, towards Levi’s crooked mouth when Levi said slyly, “Remember that time I sat on your face during Movember?”

  
Erwin blinked and then barked a loud laugh that started both of them.  “I’m still sorry about your balls,” he wheezed.

  
Levi sniffed and tried to hide a real grin.  “I think you should make it up to me.”  
Erwin tilted up towards him at the same time that Levi leaned forwards, releasing his hands, and reaching for Erwin’s face again.  

  
“Yeah?” Erwin breathed.

  
“Why else am I here?”

  
Erwin swallowed and sighed, brushing his lips to Levi’s.  “Why _are_ you here?”

  
“To haunt your ass on behalf of my beard-burned balls.”

  
Erwin groaned and hiccuped a quiet sob into Levi’s mouth.  “I love you so goddamn much, Levi.”  Levi’s mouth was soft and pliant against his, familiar in a way that Erwin missed every second of every long day he had to get through without Levi.

  
Levi rolled his hips.  “I know, Erwin.”

  
“I need you.”

  
Levi licked at his lower lip.  “Then have me.”  He rolled his hips again, nudging his hardening erection against Erwin’s sweatshirt-clad stomach and making Erwin’s breath catch, blood running hot.

  
“That’s not what I meant.”  But his hands were already slipping to knead at Levi’s bare ass.  His perfect, rounded ass that Erwin would have spent his entire life chasing after, until it sagged and wrinkled.  He’d wanted that; he’d wanted all of it.

  
Levi arched his back, ceasing his kitten-licks at Erwin’s mouth long enough to sigh and press down into Erwin’s palms.  “I know what you meant,” he groaned.  “I’m not stupid.”

  
Erwin dipped forward to scatter kisses up the column of his neck.  His cock was twitching to life for the first time in weeks and the sensations took his breath away, sending a full-body shudder rippling up his spine.

  
Levi noticed and leaned back to raise a brow at him before snaking a hand between their bodies to squeeze Erwin’s cock gently through his sweats.  Erwin huffed and his hips gave a tiny, helpless buck.  Levi ducked to press his lips to Erwin’s neck, just below his ear, trying to get a solid grip on his cock to jerk him with slowly, awkwardly.  

  
“You don’t need anyone, Erwin,” he said, very quietly, stilted and fumbling like his fingers.  “I love and hate you for that.  But _I_ need you, so badly.  So... please.  Erwin.”  Erwin heard his throat click on a swallow.

  
“Please what?” Erwin prompted, rocking up into his hand.

  
“Please—” he squeezed Erwin one more time and nuzzled his cheek.  His next words came out in a rush.  “Please make love to me like I’m still your husband.”

  
“Oh, Levi—” 

  
Levi’s fingertips covered his mouth, cutting him off.  “Don’t.  Just fuck me.”

  
“ _Levi_ ,” Erwin groaned around his fingers.

  
“C’mon.”  Levi reared back looking fierce and unearthly like the first time he’d come to Erwin and scared him witless.

  
Now, it made Erwin smile.

 

 

Levi looked like a fallen angel as he stripped the stolen, gleaming shirt from his shoulders, with crumpled fabric wings and silvery scars crisscrossing his chest.  He tossed the shirt  unceremoniously on the floor along with Erwin’s book, and watched as Erwin tugged off his clothes, mouth twitching when Erwin struggled to lift his ass and shimmy out of his sweats.

  
“Turn off the light, baby,” Erwin said quietly when they were both naked, running feather-light fingers across each other’s chests.  The way Levi’s muscles moved when he reached to turn off the bedside lamp and fumble for Erwin’s dusty lube made Erwin’s gut sore with loss and wanting.  

  
The light clicked off.

  
Levi lit up the room.

  
He extended his arms as he straddled Erwin again, admiring his own glow.  “Not bad,” he muttered.  The moonlight dripping in through the sheers pooled in the curve of his neck.

  
“Not bad,” Erwin breathed.  “C’mere.”

  
Levi’s bare skin flush against his own had Erwin whimpering.  Erwin missed skin-to-skin contact so much he couldn’t breathe sometimes when he lay in their big empty bed with his cold sheets now.  His hips were already rocking slowly up against Levi, cock nudging his back, aching to be buried in his body, while Levi gazed transfixed between their bodies, watching himself rub against Erwin’s shivering stomach, weeping head leaving slick trails the shone and caught the faint glow he gave off.  

  
“ _Oh_ —” Levi sighed and shivered, nudging harder against Erwin’s stomach.  His eyes were wide when Erwin reached to rub a circle around the wet head of his cock with a thumb.  “ _Oh_ ,” he whimpered again.  His fingers danced up Erwin’s chest to his nipples, rolling them gently while he rested his head heavily on Erwin’s shoulder, groaning against his neck as Erwin pressed slick fingers into his body.

  
When Levi clenched around his fingers, Erwin’s throat closed correspondingly around a lump.  He was losing his grip again.

  
“Levi,” he said brokenly, hearing the sob building.  “I _miss you_.”  He tilted his head to rub his cheek against Levi’s desperately.  He spent so much effort just trying to breathe, to function, at work, when people asked, when Mike called, and he just couldn’t—he couldn’t keep the walls up at night.  He didn’t think he’d slept in six months.

  
He curled his fingers to get Levi to sob with him.  It worked just like it used to.  Levi arched his back and reached for the base of his own cock as he let out a soft wail.

  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.   _I miss you_.”  Erwin was unravelling.  He pushed in three fingers gently, rubbing softly at Levi’s back to offset his own rumbling, gruff groan.

  
Levi’s brows pulled high and tight.  “It’s okay,” he shuddered, twitching and moaning when Erwin matched the circles of his palm with heavy drags inside Levi’s body.  His hands flexed against Erwin’s shoulders and his lips curved down with grief.  The moonlight spilled out of the dip his collarbones and trailed down the trembling lines of his belly.

  
Erwin dragged his stupid, helpless erection between Levi’s cheeks.  “It’s not okay.  I’m not okay.  Levi, I’m not—”  He gritted his teeth.  “ _I love you_.”

  
Levi stopped whimpering immediately, grabbed his chin with one hand and pulled Erwin’s fingers from his body with the other, hissing.  “Breathe,” he growled, cold breath brushing Erwin’s lips. 

  
Erwin hiccuped.

  
“Lay down,” Levi commanded.

  
Erwin panted, sliding down the bed to sprawl beneath him.

  
Levi’s eyes were wide as he leaned over Erwin, cock bobbing.  He bit his lip, hips shifting restlessly, and swallowed.  “Come on, Erwin,” he said softly.  He glanced away in a flutter of thick, dark lashes and lidded silver.  “Inside me,” he breathed.  His mouth quirked.  “Get inside me, or I’ll bite you.”  When he looked back at Erwin, his gaze was heavy enough to pin Erwin where he lay.

  
Erwin couldn’t catch his breath as he slicked himself with a shaking hand.  He pushed his cock snug against Levi’s entrance, but Levi caught his messy hands before he could nudge his way inside, pinning them on either side of his head and staring down at Erwin, intense and halfway to wrecked.  He squeezed Erwin’s hands, nearly smiling when Erwin squeezed back.  

  
“I meant, its okay to break, Erwin.  But you better get the fuck up when you’re done.”  His mouth trembled, so he snarled.  “Don’t you _dare_ lay down and give up.”

  
“Will you bite me?” Erwin said so thickly he wasn’t sure Levi would understand him.

  
“No, you’d like that.”  Levi blinked hard.  Something wet hit Erwin’s cheek.

  
Erwin knew he was crying when Levi lowered himself slowly, fingers still twined with his own.  But all he could manage to do was to arch up into the feeling of coming home and struggle to keep his eyes open so he could see Levi’s mouth fall slack on a relieved sob when his balls finally nestled down against Erwin’s blond curls.  His hair brushed Erwin’s forehead while he panted against Erwin’s mouth.

  
Erwin squeezed his fingers.  Levi squeezed around his cock.  Erwin’s laughter sounded like his crying, but Levi seemed to know the difference and did it again.

  
“ _Levi_ ,” Erwin groaned, arching his back again.  “Good god, _move_.”

  
Levi kissed him instead.  Slow, sipping kisses.  Erwin whined and begged into his mouth, but Levi just ate up his sounds.  When he finally started to rock his hips, pressing forward so his cock was pinned between their stomachs, then back down onto Erwin with a sigh, he slid his hands to cup Erwin’s face.  Carefully, so Erwin’s broken-glass edges wouldn’t crack further apart in his palms.  He moved slowly, unbearably sweet, and Erwin chased him, trying to push as far into Levi as he could get.  Deeper and deeper.  He wound his fingers into Levi’s hair, that silky hair he’d run his hands through while Levi napped with his head in Erwin’s lap.

  
“Say something,” Levi panted, rocking his hips a little faster.  His spine rolled in waves, chest rubbing against Erwin’s.  He dipped to nip at Erwin’s neck.  “I need— Anything.”  He licked at the whines vibrating in Erwin’s throat, rubbed his face along Erwin’s jaw.

  
Erwin had a terrible moment of deja vu, thinking of another time Levi had insisted on hearing his voice while he made love to him.  He’d whined and squirmed, warm and molten in the sunlight with his legs slung over Erwin’s shoulders.  

  
Erwin growled against the pain.  “I love you,” he groaned.

  
“ _More_ ,” Levi moaned.  He ground down hard, weeping sticky trails across Erwin’s stomach.

  
Erwin curled forward, cradling his head and nuzzling his face, shoving himself up into Levi’s body and stilling, as deep as he could get.  “I miss you,” he panted.

  
Levi squeezed him tight.  He must have been so close.  “Again.”  Levi squirmed against him, placing frantic kisses all over Erwin’s face.

  
Erwin ground up into him harder still.  “I _love_ you.”

  
“ _Yes_ ,” Levi sighed.  Erwin could feel him twitching.

  
“You’re beautiful.”  He didn’t want to pull back to thrust, so he stayed suspended on the edge inside of Levi.  “You’re a pain in the goddamn ass.”

  
Levi laughed and moaned, trying to rub himself against Erwin, running his hands through Erwin’s hair over and over.  “ _You’re_ the pain in the ass.”  His body was tightening, winding around Erwin until it was all Erwin could feel.  “And you’re a stubborn bastard.”

  
“I’m so pissed with you for dying,” Erwin shot back, unsure if he really was or if he was just so goddamn hurt he couldn’t think straight.

  
Levi’s hips rocked soothingly.  “I know,” he said.  

  
Tears streaked hot across Erwin’s face again, into the hair at his temples, but this time some of Levi’s own tears dripped onto his cheeks as well.

  
“I was going to love you forever,” Erwin told him softly.  He thought of his vows and wanted to tear apart the paper.   _Til death do us part_ was bullshit.

  
“You still can,” Levi whispered.  “C’mon.   _Fuck_ me, Erwin.  It’s okay to break. You know I can’t.”

  
Erwin’s hips lost control first, snapping up, jostling Levi’s entire body.

  
Levi let out a low, rough moan.  “Good,” he rasped.  “Come on.”

  
Erwin’s voice shattered next.  “I love you,” he sobbed until his throat was raw, pushing up into Levi with erratic thrusts that Levi struggled to meet.  Levi kissed at his tears and licked at his hurt noises before doubling up with his own hitched cry.  He laid his head against Erwin’s chest, coming in little spurts and moans while Erwin continued to thrust hard enough to shake his little body. 

   
“I still love you,” Erwin sobbed, half out of his mind.  Levi whimpered when Erwin rolled them and tucked Levi up against his body, nosing at his face and fucking into him until he came  almost painfully with a loud, torn-up groan.  “I still love you,” he whispered when he could breathe again, too hoarse to make much sound.  “And I’m so—” His weight was sagging and his heart was breaking again. 

  
Levi pushed him onto his side, not wincing like he used to at their messy bodies, running a hand over Erwin’s face and pressing his other hand over Erwin’s pounding heart. 

  
“You’re what?”  Levi was radiant.  Erwin would have given anything in the world to keep him.  

  
He put his hand on top of Levi’s, needing to feel more of him than a chilly palm to his chest.  “I’m scared,” he rasped.

  
Levi frowned.  “Of what?”  His hair stuck to his forehead.

  
Erwin shoved their hands harder against his heart.  “What if I forget how you sound?”

  
“ _Oh_ ,” Levi said, eyes huge and sad.  “Erwin, you won’t.”

  
“Life is so long, though.  Levi—”  His voice cracked and he had to take a painful breath before continuing.  “It’s so long without you, and I might.”

  
Levi smiled ruefully.  He brought Erwin’s hand to his mouth again to kiss his palm this time.  “I promise, life isn’t half as long as you think.”

  
Erwin swallowed, eyes swollen and sore.  “What if I do?” he breathed.

  
“I hope you live long enough to,” Levi said simply.  He placed a feather-light kiss on Erwin’s wedding band.  “I won’t be mad.”

  
Erwin watched the curve of Levi’s lips against his plain silver band.  “Baby, you were the love of my life.”  His mouth crumpled.

  
Levi snorted softly, sadly.  “I better have fucking been.”  Then he sighed.  “Erwin, you gotta stop calling my phone.  I can’t pick up.  You know that.”

  
Erwin buried his face in Levi’s hair.  “No,” he breathed.

  
“Take me off the phone plan, Erwin.  Save some money.”  His lips moved against Erwin’s pulse.

  
“ _You_ were the stingy one,” Erwin muttered.

  
“Erwin…”

  
“Not yet.”

  
“Okay,” Levi huffed, “for now.”  He squirmed, tugging at the covers until Erwin tucked them both into their bed, with Levi spooned up in the curve of his body.

  
“Levi,” Erwin said quietly into his hair.  “I’m not okay.”

  
Levi reached for the hand Erwin stroked along his hip, bringing it to wrap over his chest.  Erwin curled his fingers around Levi’s little hand.  “You’re doing just fine, Erwin.”

 

  
The curve of his ass fit exactly as it used to against Erwin’s pelvis and he felt himself swelling again as he kissed and nipped at the back of Levi’s neck, unwilling to sleep.  Levi moaned quietly and guided him back into his loose, wet body.  Erwin wanted him so badly, again and again, until his own heart gave out.  It was already buried with Levi anyways, under their favorite tree in a quiet corner of the cemetery.  

  
Erwin thought that maybe Levi had never been real to begin with as he rested his head against Erwin’s bicep, lashes tickling his skin as he used Erwin’s arm as a pillow.  Grey eyes over mugs of tea each morning must have been a long, wonderful dream.  Levi curled and shuddered, clinging to Erwin’s hand where it still curved around his chest while Erwin pushed into him as slowly as he could, pausing between each thrust to kiss Levi’s shoulders and damp hair.  Levi’s cold toes dug against Erwin’s shins when he came this time, dragging Erwin along with him, the little whirlwind that he was.

  
“Thank you,” Erwin panted softly, trying to keep his hips flush to Levi’s ass so he wouldn’t slip out as he softened.  He hadn’t told Levi enough while he could.

  
“For the fuck?” Levi snorted gently.

  
“For marrying me.”

  
Levi’s breath hitched.

  
“You were magnificent.”  Erwin pressed his lips to Levi’s hair and squeezed his eyes shut.  He didn’t think he’d stopped crying for six months.  Maybe he’d cry out all the blue.  “Please stay.”

  
“Erwin, I’m already gone.”

  
“Just a little longer.”  He was so tired, slipping, clinging desperately to stay with Levi.  He pushed more snuggly into Levi and ran his thumb in circles over his knuckles, feeling for Levi’s own wedding band.  “Please.  Please stay.”

  
He heard, distantly, Levi’s voice crack over a quiet, “Erwin, I love you.”  But he was drifting into dreams full of apologetic phone-calls.  Erwin answered shrill ring after ring.  

  
“No,” he said into the receiver each time.  “He can’t be.  I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

 

  

 

* * *

 

  

 

Erwin woke, sticky with a throbbing headache.  Mornings, he had found, were the hardest part.  He wondered for a moment if he’d gotten drunk with Mike the night before, but his thighs were stuck together and his sheets were stiff.  He curled tighter around the pillows he was spooned up against.  Levi’s, washed in the detergent Levi had preferred.

  
He shifted miserably, wincing at the tacky drag between his legs.  And then the previous night rushed back so quickly his heart gave a startled throb.  Erwin kept his eyes shut very tightly, and he thought, maybe, desperately, that it felt like Levi’s fingers were still woven with his.

  
“Levi?” Erwin whispered.  No one ever answered, but Erwin said good morning all the same.  He didn’t want to move and forget how Levi’s hand had felt twined with his.

  
For the briefest moment, Erwin could recall the smell Levi’s morning breath, clear as day.  Funny, the things he missed most.

  
“Yeah,” he sighed.  “Okay.  I’m getting up.”  He opened his eyes and attempted a smile at Levi’s side of the bed.  “You’re right.  You’re always right, you little shit.”  He swallowed.  “I miss you,” he said, like he always did.  “You better wait for me.”  

  
Erwin eyed the Levi’s cellphone on the nightstand when he paused to pick his book up off the floor.  “Not today,” he murmured.  Just a little longer.  He was almost certainly losing it, but he was upright and breathing, and he thought he deserved some credit for that, at least.  

  
At the office that morning, he looked up master’s programs in education.  He liked to think Levi was watching over his shoulder with his smug, pointed expression, but he wished Levi was there to hold his hand instead.

  
He called Levi’s phone that night to tell him he was quitting to go back to school.

 

 

It was a month before Levi flickered into their room again, waking Erwin at midnight where he’d fallen asleep on top of the covers with his face in Levi’s pillow.  He smiled, moonlit and beautiful.

  
“I told you to stop calling that damn phone,” he said.  Then he tilted his head and looked at Erwin with such open longing, Erwin was stunned into silence.  “Of course I’m waiting for you,” he sighed.  “Don’t be stupid.”

 


End file.
